Shin (Jade Empire)
Shin is a minor villain in the video game Jade Empire. He's a high-ranking member of the Lotus Assassins who operates in the Assassins' headquarters. He appears as a boss and prominent character concerning the plot of the third chapter. He was voiced by Vic Polizos. Biography Shin is known to have joined the Lotus Assassins at the same time as his rival Gang. Out of the two of them, Shin has made progress quickly and earned a lot of favor in the eyes of the Assassins' second-in-command, Grand Inquisitor Jia. Shin eventually outranked Gang who was assigned as a trainer. He has his own personal entourage of Lotus Acolytes referred to as his Attendants. Shin oversees Gang and his acolytes as they oversee the creation of spirit shards, crystallized essences of human souls that are used in animating golems. Shin throws his weight around by sabotaging Gang's efforts to gain prestige. He has personally documented many of Gang's failures and taken credit for any achievements of Gang and his acolytes. Though Gang's trainers train Shin's Attendants, any trainer who shows too much skill for their liking is killed by an Attendant who's secretly a fully trained Lotus Assassin. By the time the last Spirit Monk infiltrates the Lotus Assassins' headquarters to learn more about the Assassins' operations as a Lotus Acolyte under Gang's supervision, Gang is late with the completion of the latest golem battalion. This is because of the unavailability of a special spirit shard used in powering up the battalion's commander, a Jade Golem. There was a shard ready, but it was shattered by Shin's followers, releasing a group of ghosts to halt the shard's production. Naturally, the blame is pinned on Gang and his followers by Shin. Shin first appears in the Hall of Induction, berating Gang for falling behind schedule with the golem battalion. He warns that Grand Inquisitor Jia is displeased and if Gang's progress won't improve, Shin may stop taking credit for it. He then suggests that if the Jade Golem is uncompleted that night as planned, Gang's soul may be used in the next spirit shard. As Gang expresses himself to have understood, Shin smugly alludes to the prospect of giving Grand Inquisitor Jia more negative feedback about Gang. He then retreats to the inner chambers. After the last Spirit Monk proves their power to Gang, the Lotus Assassin trainer sees in them what he has been waiting for: a promising recruit who could kill Shin for him. He offers to spare them from a period of deprivation that is part of the Lotus Acolytes' indoctrination in exchange for two tasks: creating the spirit shard for the Jade Golem and assassinating Shin in a way that is both disgracing and without any implications to Gang. The Spirit Monk explores the dangerous environment of the Assassins' headquarters that is an underground mausoleum originally built for Emperor Sun Hai, finding from the golem press room a way to assassinate Shin in a way approved by Gang. Knowing that Shin usually leaves the inner chambers just to inspect in the Hall of Induction the fresh slave shipments, the Spirit Monk empties the Hall and the golem press room of any witnesses and prevents the slave shipment from entering the Hall. Some or all of Shin's Attendants can also be killed beforehand while "training" them, leaving Shin no one to accompany him in the Hall. When he arrives, he's angered by what appears like lagging and disobedience to him before he realizes what the Spirit Monk is up to. He then intends to kill Gang's newest acolyte, calling forth two Clay Golems to assist him. He still ends up being killed. His body is then taken to the golem press room and crushed in the press, making it appear like he stumbled in a moment of carelessness. Personality Shin is a social climber who has quickly gained status among the Lotus Assassins and in the eyes of Grand Inquisitor Jia. He's purposefully keeping the progress of his subordinate Gang stagnant, letting his own acolytes to sabotage the efforts of Gang and his acolytes as well as taking credit for any of their successes. He's shown to be smug of his superior position in regards Gang, rubbing in his face about the prospect of reporting yet again of Gang's setbacks to Grand Inquisitor Jia. Like Gang, Shin regards the lives of his acolytes forfeit. When he finds the Hall of Induction without the slaves he expected and with possibly all of his Attendants absent, he's angered when he thinks this to be a result of laziness and disobedience of his orders. Even if he's left alone to face the last Spirit Monk, he's confident of his victory and pays for it with his life. Abilities Shin is a high-accomplished Lotus Assassin with the title of a master. Gang acknowledges that Shin's assassination won't be easy, for he'd be already dead. He's highly skilled in fighting with the Tempest magic style, the Storm Dragon support style and the Legendary Strike martial style. Category:Jade Empire Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Male Category:Elderly Category:Minion Category:Assassins Category:Martial Artists Category:Arrogant Category:Saboteurs Category:Deceased